Researchers have described the use of trimethylamine containing compounds, and in particular trimethylamine-N-oxide (“TMAO” or “TMANO”), as risk predictors for cardiovascular disease. See, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0285517 and Wang et al, Gut flora metabolism of phosphatidylcholine promotes cardiovascular disease, Nature, Vol. 472, pp. 57-63 (April, 2011), the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.